Total Drama Island - The 23rd Camper
by davidkun799
Summary: The title says it all! Ok! First Season of the 23rd Camper series! Rating: T
1. Prologue - The 23rd Camper

**Total Drama Island - The 23rd Camper**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama is owned by the rightful owners. I own Takuyoshi though.**

* * *

Prologue: The Start of the 23rd Camper

A white boat sped across the lake. Standing on the boat was Takuyoshi. She looked nervous as the boat sped towards the island. She thought about earlier...

 _Takuyoshi and her sister arrived at the docks of Muskoka. She was wearing a Dark blue formal shirt, Black work tie, Dark Blue formal vest, Dark Blue Formal Jacket with black collars, White Glasses, Jesus cross necklace, Black gloves, Blue wristbands and Black denim jeans with Dark Blue canvas sneakers. Her sister wore a dark blue casual t-shirt with denim shorts and blue sneakers._

 _"Sister, I'm nervous," Takuyoshi said. "I don't think that I want to do this anymore."_

 _"Takuyoshi, you'll be fine." Takuyoshi's sister assured. "You can do this. Father may be dead and mother may be in jail but this is a great opportunity for you."_

 _"But I'm nervous! What if they are bullies?! I don't want a similar incident like the time that they locked me in the bathroom!"_

 _"Taku, calm down. You can do this. You're my favorite sister."_

 _"Ok... I just don't want to get bullied again..."_

 _Takuyoshi broke down into tears. Her sister sighed sadly and pulled her in a hug._

 _"Taku, look at me. There will be no bullies that can hurt you. Ok. If they hurt you, I'll personally kill them myself."_

 _"Ah! No! Don't do that!"_

 _"But Taku, it's true! I don't want you to be in the same path as father!"_

 _"Father died because of me! I thought- "_

 _"Hey! Takuyoshi Masaya, let's go." The boat driver interrupted._

 _"Ok. Sister, I gotta go."_

 _"Takuyoshi, I'm gonna miss you. Have fun. I'll be cheering for you."_

 _"Ok. Bye, sister."_

 _"Bye, Takuyoshi..."_

 _Takuyoshi boarded the white boat with her dark blue suitcase. As it sailed off, she looked back at her sister._

 _"BYE, TAKUYOSHI!" Her sister shouted_

 _Takuyoshi smiled and sobbed. She looked at her waving sister until she was seen no more..._

As her flashback ended, she knew that she would spend eight weeks competing with other campers in Total Drama Island, the show that can change her life forever.

She looked at the Island. It was in plain sight. As the island came closer, her face shifted to a more nervous look.

"You can do this..." Takuyoshi said to herself. "Time to face my fears... "

This is the start of the 23rd Camper...

* * *

 **Well, that's the start of my new fanfic! I only did this because this is the first chapter of the Total Drama 23rd Camper series. Starting with Total Drama Island and finishing on Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race. Yeah... she's appearing in all of the seasons.**

 **Author Note: I'm creating a new prologue series about Takuyoshi, my OC.**

 **This is only the beginning for Takuyoshi Masaya! Episode 1 is on the way!**


	2. Takuyoshi Bio

**Total Drama Island - The 23rd Camper**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama is owned by the rightful owners. I own Takuyoshi though.**

* * *

This is just a bio of my OC Takuyoshi Masaya.

 **Takuyoshi Masaya**

 **Name:** Takuyoshi Masaya

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender:** Female

 **Ethnicity:** Asian (Japanese with hints of Canadian)

 **Height:** 170cm (5'5 in feet)

 **Weight:** 73kg (160 LBS)

 **Skin Colour:** White with a bit of tan

 **Body Build:** Curvaceous with small signs of muscle mass

 **Hair:** Ponytail (Carolina's Hair)

 **Hair Colour:** Brownish Black

 **Eyes:** Maroon Red

 **Stereotype:** The Innocent yet Shy Student (The pain magnet of Total Drama Island)

 **Voice Actor:** Stephanie Sheh

 **Everyday Clothes:** Dark blue formal shirt, Black work tie, Dark Blue formal vest, Dark Blue Formal Jacket with black collars, White Glasses, Jesus cross necklace, Black gloves, Blue wristbands, Black denim jeans with Dark Blue canvas sneakers.

 **Swimwear:** Dark blue bikini

 **Pajamas:** Dark Blue t-shirt with black sleep pants

 **Personality:** A combination between Guan Yinping, Lucina, Hinata Hyuga and Yuuji Kazami. There. That's it.

 **Bio:** Takuyoshi has lived a life of hell. Her father was killed, her mother was sent to jail due to abuse charges and she was a bullying victim in her own school. Fed up with her life, she decides to take part in Total Drama Island, a reality show that is the only chance for her to break out of her shell.

* * *

 **Alright! Now that's been taken care off, Episode 1 is on the way!**


	3. Episode 1 - Not So Happy Campers

**Total Drama Island - The 23rd Camper**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama is owned by the rightful owners. I own Takuyoshi though.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers**

The white boat finally stopped. Takuyoshi took a deep breath and set foot on the dock. She saw 22 teenagers and Chris Mclean standing on the dock. Takuyoshi sighed as she got a glimpse on the campers. Some looked at her clothes while others looked at her face. Most of the male campers blushed at her beauty, which made some girls jealous.

"This is Takuyoshi Masaya, our final camper! Welcome to Total Drama Island!" Chris Mclean introduced.

"Um... Hi..." Takuyoshi said nervously. "It's n-nice to m-m-meet you all."

The other teenagers all stared at Takuyoshi, which made her uncomfortable.

"E-Excuse me. Can you guys stop staring at me like that?" Takuyoshi said, worried. "I don't like this much people looking at me all at once."

"Why? Are you scared?" A teenager with glasses asked.

"N-No! It's just that I haven't- "

"Alright! We're wasting enough time!" Chris interrupted. "First things first! We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock! Except you." He pointed at Takuyoshi.

Takuyoshi gulped and stood there as the other 22 campers went to the end of the dock and posed for the camera.

Chris jumped on a boat to take a picture. "Okay, one, two, three-oops!" he said. "Forgot the lens cap!"

Takuyoshi noticed the dock creak a little.

"Okay, hold that pose, one, two, oh no wait, card's full! Hang on," Chris said

"Excuse me, Chris. Can you please hurry? I don't think that this dock can hold for much longer." Takuyoshi asked politely.

However, Chris ignored her as the dock began the shake. Her eyes widened.

"Got it! Okay, everyone say Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa!" Everyone excluding Takuyoshi shouted. Takuyoshi realized that the dock was about the collapse and jumped on the boat just in time as it did, soaking 22 of 23 campers.

"Takuyoshi, why did you jump off?" Chris asked

"The dock was about to collapse." Takuyoshi replied

"Eh. Okay guys, Dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten! Takuyoshi, meet at the campfire pit as well."

"Okay!"

All the campers were now sitting by the campfire pit. Takuyoshi was standing next to a young man in a red tracksuit.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa," Chris said, "Your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, or maybe even your friends. You dig?"

Harold smiled at Duncan but he returned with a fist threat.

"The camper that manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, " Chris continued, "Without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars!"

"Excuse me," Takuyoshi piped up, "Are the cabins not co-ed?"

"No," Chris replied. "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle?" Lindsay asked. "Can I have a cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here," He replied, "and it's Chris."

"I have to live with Sadie," Katie piped up, "Or I'll die."

"And I'll break out in hives." Sadie responded. "It's true."

Takuyoshi raised her eyebrow at their exaggeration.

"This cannot be happening." Gwen commented

"Oh, come on guys," Owen said, hugging Gwen and Tyler, "It'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover."

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him." Tyler pointed to Duncan, who was abrasively rubbing the head of a deer. Takuyoshi gulped in fear

"Here's the deal," Chris said. "We're gonna split you into two teams, if I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah! From this moment on, you are officially known as," Chris tossed a green banner to Owen, which unrolled and revealed a picture of a gopher standing upright with its fists drawn out. "The Screaming Gophers!"

"Yeah!" Owen cheered. "I'm a Gopher! Woo!"

"Wait, what about Sadie?" Katie asked

"The rest of you, over here!" Chris continued. "Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Harold, and Takuyoshi! Move! Move! Move!"

"But Katie's a Gopher!" Sadie complained. "I have to be a Gopher!"

"Sadie, is it?" Courtney comforted her. "Come on, it'll be okay."

"This is so unfair!" Sadie cried. "I miss you Katie!"

"I miss you too!" Katie cried back, sobbing

"You guys will be officially known as," Chris tossed a red banner to Takuyoshi, which unrolled and revealed a picture of an angry-looking bass. "The Killer Bass!"

"Ah... It's amazing." Takuyoshi said.

"You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." Chris explained

 **Confessional - First Impressions**

 **Chris -** You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or, just to get something off your chest.

 **Gwen -** **Um, okay. So far this sucks**

 **Lindsay - I don't get it, where's the Camera guy?**

 **A loon is seen with lipstick on it's face.**

 **Owen - Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say. PFFT! Hahaha!**

 **Takuyoshi - Ugh... why does it smell in here?**

"Alright, any questions?" Chris asked. "Cool. Let's find your cabins. Gophers, you're in the east cabin, Bass, you're in the west."

The Gophers opened their cabin. It had Bunk Beds. Heather was not amused

"Bunk Beds? Isn't this a little... summer camp?" Heather complained

"That's the idea, genius." Gwen said, pushing Heather out of the way

"Ah! Shut up, weird goth girl."

"It can't be that bad, guys." Takuyoshi added. "It's something, right?"

"Weren't you suppose to be in the other cabin?" Gwen asked, frowning

"Um... "

She didn't have enough time to answer as Gwen grabbed Takuyoshi by the shoulders and threw her out. She collided into the ground, eating some dirt.

"Ow... " Takuyoshi groaned. "I can see stars... "

"Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron." Lindsay asked

"There are some in the communal bathrooms, just across the way." Chris answered

"Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic."

"Not Communion. Communal."

"It means we shower together. Idiot." Gwen added

Lindsay started bawling as Trent, Owen and Noah came outside. Takuyoshi held her stomach in pain and walked to the other cabin, right before Noah and Trent walked back to their cabin.

"Um, Chris? Are we getting supervision?" Takuyoshi asked

"No. You're sixteen so other than myself you're unsupervised." Chris replied. "You've got an half hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge, starting... now!"

"Okay.

She then heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the girls side of the Gopher cabin. Takuyoshi then looked in the cabin as Lindsay was scared of a cockroach. DJ dived into Gwen's bed, breaking it.

"That. was my bed." Gwen said

All of a sudden, chaos erupts as the roach scurried around, scaring the other campers.

Takuyoshi then had an idea. She grabbed out a sword and smashed it, right before Duncan went in with an axe.

"Huh... You're not that bad, Takuyoshi." Gwen said, impressed

"Awesome. Where did you get that sword?" Harold asked.

"Well... It's my family heirloom." Takuyoshi replied. "I don't really use it much... "

Tyler then flirted with Lindsay, which Duncan responded with: "Hmph. They always go for the jocks."

Takuyoshi walked out of the cabin and to the Main Lodge. At the main lodge, she was right behind Tyler and in front of Gwen, waiting in line for the food.

"Listen up!" Chef shouted. "I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!"

Harold and Beth were first in line. "Excuse me," Beth asked. "Will we be getting all the major food groups?" The chef just scooped up some brown slop and placed it on a bun.

"Yeah, cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." Harold added.

"You'll get a whole lot of SHUT THE HECK UP!" The Chef barked as Harold ran in fear.

Owen and Noah smiled.

"Have a cow," Owen whispered to Noah

"WHAT WAS THAT?" The Chef asked, enraged. "Come closer fat boy, I didn't hear you."

"Um, I didn't really say anything important." Owen replied as he grabbed his tray.

"I'm sure you didn't." Chef said. "You, scrawny kid! Gimme your plate."

Noah went back to the Chef as he dropped aother layer of his brown slop. The slop suddenly back went up as the Chef dumped it back.

Leshawna and Eva were next in line.

"Yo, what's up girl?" Leshawna hollered

Her reply was a glare from Eva.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that is it?" Leshawna said.

"Next!" Chef shouted

Lindsay and Gwen were after Leshawna and Gwen.

"Excuse me," Lindsay said, "My nutritionist says I shouldn't eat and white sugar, white flour or like, dairy." The Chef just squished a fly in annoyance. "Cool." Lindsay replied

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Gwen said. "Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved."

The Chrf just squished the slop with a tenderizer. "Right, okay then!" Gwen replied nervously.

Then it was Tyler and Takuyoshi's turn

"Um, excuse me, Chef? I think my food just moved... well... not that I'm complaining but I'm just saying." Takuyoshi said, scared of Chef.

"Hmph. At least that you're honest." Chef grunted as he dropped a layer of food to her tray.

"Well... ok then... " Takuyoshi muttered

She walked back to her seat, with her tray in her hands, as Chris walked in. "Welcome to the main lodge." He said

"You, my man." Geoff said. "Can we order a pizza?"

A cleaver was suddenly thrown. But before it hit the wall, Takuyoshi grabbed the thrown cleaver.

"Whoa, Dudette! That was cool!" Geoff praised. "I've never seen someone that can do that!"

The other campers agreed. Takuyoshi blushed and smiled nervously.

"Takuyoshi, that was awesome but your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris said.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked

"It's our first challenge." DJ replied. "How hard can it be?"

 **Confession - A Deadly Premonition**

 **Takuyoshi - DJ may have doomed us.**

All 23 campers were at the top of the cliff, all in their bathing suits. DJ looked down. Takuyoshi was wearing a dark blue bikini with dark blue boots.

"Oh / **BEEP** /." He said

"DJ, you may have doomed us." Takuyoshi added, worried, unaware of the other campers staring at her. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

All of the men all gazed at her beauty. _Her breasts, her figure, her physique, she's got the perfect bod!_ Every single guy thought as they stared at her with dreamy eyes. Eva smirked. _Heh. She looks strong. I think I may have a new rival._ She thought.

Heather, however, glared daggers at Takuyoshi. _She's perfect... I hate her..._ she thought. Takuyoshi blushed and covered her body with her arms.

"Okay then, enough staring at Takuyoshi." Chris explained. "Today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this 1000-foot high cliff into the lake."

"Piece of cake." Bridgette said

"If you look down, you will see two target areas," Chris continued. "The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stuffed with psychotic, man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark-free."

"Shark-free?" Takuyoshi said fearfully

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually... survives," Chris continued, "There will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge: Building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight! The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see... Killer Bass! You're up first!"

"Oh...wow," Bridgette said. "So, who wants to go first?"

No one answered in fear of the sharks.

"Hey, don't sweat it guys," Owen assured. "I heard these shows always make the interns do the stunts first to make sure it's survivable."

Chris thought for a moment and remembered.

"Uh, yes." Chris replied

"So, who's up?" Eva asked

"Ladies first." Duncan replied

"Fine, I'll go." Bridgette said. "It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks." She jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone. She waved to her teammates after she surfaced.

"She did it!" Tyler exclaimed. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm next!" He ran back to get a running start.

"Um, what's he doing?" Takuyoshi asked.

"Takuyoshi, you should move out of the way." Eva added

"What? Why-OW!"

She was interrupted by Tyler, who ran back and jumped off the cliff, knocking her over. Therefore, she was knocked off of the cliff.

"COWABUNGA!" Tyler screamed

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Takuyoshi screamed in fear.

Due to jumping off (Well... in Tyler's case.) at the same time, Tyler's aim was badly off. Both Tyler and Takuyoshi landed painfully on a buoy. Takuyoshi groaned as both of them slid off into the water.

"Oh!" Bridgette winced

Meanwhile, Geoff jumped off and screamed, "Woohoo!" Eva jumped after Geoff, shouted "Look out below!" Duncan said nothing as he jumped. Luckily, all three landed in the safe zone.

DJ, who witnessed Tyler and Takuyoshi's painful landing, was shivering in fear.

"Uh-uh, no way man," DJ said. "I'm not jumping."

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid." DJ replied.

"That's ok big guy," Chris comforted. "Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken! So you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day!" Chris placed a chicken hat on DJ's head.

"Aw man, for real?" DJ asked

His reply as chicken noises. "That means that the chicken path down is that way!"

DJ looked on sadly as he went down the escalator. "Next!" Chris shouted

Ezekiel was next. He jumped off the cliff, screaming "Yee-haaaaaawwwww!" He only hit a rock on his way down, but landed in the safe zone.

"Yes!" Harold shouted, and he jumped off the cliff. Despite landing in the safe zone, he landed in a painful way: on his groin.

Harold screamed in pain as everyone, including the sharks, winced as he sank into the water.

"Oh, hate to see that happen," Chris said

"Excuse me Chris," Courtney said. "I have a medical condition."

"What condition?"Chris asked

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." She replied

"You can chicken out if you want," Chris said, "But it might end up costing your time the win. And then they'll hate you."

"It's a calculated risk." Courtney said confidently. "I've seen the other team, and I think none of them will jump but I've also witnessed Takuyoshi, Tyler and Harold hurt themselves so I'm not taking that risk."

"Alright. Here's your chicken hat." Chris finished as he place another chicken hat on Courtney.

"So, let's tally up the results. Hold on, that's 9 jumpers and 2 chickens. Hmm. We're missing one."

"I'm not jumping without Katie," Sadie said

"We have to be on the same team, Chris." Katie pleaded

They kept on pleading with cries of "Please! and "Can We?"

"I'll switch places with her." Izzy said

"Alright, fine!" Chris groaned. "You're both on the Killer Bass now. Izzy, you're on the Screaming Gophers." Izzy shrugged

"That means you're up girls!" Chris shouted

Both Katie and Sadie squealed in joy.

"WE'RE COMING KILLER BASS!" Both Katie and Sadie screamed as they jumped and landed in the safe zone.

"Okay, so that's 10 jumpers and 2 chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, we'll throw in a pull-cart to put your crates on." Chris said

"Nice," Trent said. "Okay guys, who's up first?"

Like the Killer Bass, no one answered.

"I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this." Heather piped up

"Why not?" Beth asked

"Hello, national TV? I'll get my hair wet."

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it," Lindsay said, agreeing with Heather.

"Lindsay, why are you looking at Heather like that?" Takuyoshi asked

"AH!" Everyone screamed.

"Takuyoshi, weren't you suppose to be at the beach?" Trent asked

"I was but I was getting lonely so I climbed up here." Takuyoshi replied

"You climbed a cliff with no equipment. By yourself." Noah said in disbelief.

"Yes! Um, is that ba-"

"Oh, you're doing it." Leshawna interrupted

"Says who?" Heather answered back

"Says me. I'm not losing this challenge just because you got your hair dinged, you spoiled little daddy's girl!"

"Back off, ghetto glamour two-type pants wearing rap star wannabe!"

"Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen girl reading, picking at high school prom queen!"

"Ladies, maybe you should- " Takuyoshi tried to say

"Well, at least I'm popular!"

Takuyoshi went wide-eyed at their argument. She covered her mouth in horror.

"You're jumping!"

"Make me!"

Leshawna grabbed Heather and threw her off the cliff. She landed in the safe zone and resurfaced.

"Leshawna, you are so dead!" Heather called out

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I? Now I just hope I can hit it too." Leshawna jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone next to Heather.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest!" Lindsay complained

"Yeah... n-" Chris tried to say

"Oh! It is! Jumping off is part of it!" Takuyoshi interrupted

"Okay!" Lindsay jumped off the cliff and screamed happily, followed by Gwen, Cody, Izzy and Justin. Only everyone except Justin landed in the safe zone.

Suddenly, Sharks came to eat him, but what happened next really confused Takuyoshi.

With his looks, Justin somehow managed to overpower them, resulting in them carrying him to shore.

"Um... what just happened?" Takuyoshi reacted

"I-I can't do it," Beth said. "I'm too scared." Chris handed her a chicken hat. "I'm sorry." She called

Leshawna and Cody taunted Beth with chicken noises. "That is like, so lame, right?" Lindsay asked

"Fully lame." Heather responded

Only two people were left excluding Takuyoshi.

"Alright. Let's do this." Trent said as he high-fived Owen. He jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone.

"Okay campers," Chris called, "There's only one person left! You guys need this jump for the win!"

"No pressure dude." Chris told Owen. He looked relieved... at first... "Okay, there's pressure!"

The Gophers cheered for Owen to jump as he put on safety tubes on his arms.

 **Confessional - Owen's gonna DIE!**

 **Owen - Oh, I was pretty darn nervous. See, the thing is, I'm not a strong swimmer**

 **Geoff - I'm looking at this guy and thinking, there's no way he's gonna make it.**

 **Gwen - I actually thought if he jumps this, he's gonna die.**

 **Takuyoshi - I can't help Owen but all he needs is a lot of encouragement.**

"Take a good run at it, buddy." Chris said. "You can do this."

"I'm going to die now." Owen said. "I'm going to frickin' die now."

Everyone watched in anticipation. Owen clenched his fists, and then he ran and jumped off the cliff. Owen landed in the safe zone and made a huge splash that soaked everyone on the beach.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Takuyoshi praised

"Yes!" Owen exclaimed. "Yeah! Oh yeah! Who's the man?" The Gopher's cheered.

"The winners!" Chris announced. "The Screaming Gophers!"

"That was awesome dude," Trent said, but then he notice Owen was looking around. "What's wrong?"

"I uh, think I lost my bathing suit."

Takuyoshi giggled and went back down via the Escalator.

After the first half of the challenge, The Screaming Gophers were walking along the beach, singing 99 Bottles of Pop on the Wall, with their newly won carts, holding their crates. The Killer Bass, however, were forced to carry their crates due to losing the challenge. So far, they were having a difficult time carrying the crates.

"Ow! I think I just got a splinter." Courtney complained

"Shut up and pick up your crate, chicken." Eva said.

"Hey, I'm the only one with CIT camping experience here! You need me!" Courtney shouted

"Courtney, it's ok. I can carry it." Takuyoshi added. "You should go in front."

"Hey, Takuyoshi! Don't help the chicken!" Eva yelled.

"Eva, i know that she didn't jump off the cliff but she's a valuable member of our team." Takuyoshi said. "Besides, you can lift two crates."

"(Sigh) Fine... only because you're honest."

Takuyoshi smiled and continued walking. She managed to catch up to Tyler, who dropped his crate.

"I gotta take a whiz." He said

"Hurry up, we're already behind." Eva replied. "Takuyoshi, shall we?"

"Yes."

While Takuyoshi and Eva were carrying the three crates, The Screaming Gophers finally made it to the campgrounds.

"Hey look, there's the campground!" Beth exclaimed

"That was pretty easy." Owen commented

"I'm pleasantly surprised." Cody said.

A few minutes later, some of The Killer Bass arrived at the campgrounds. Takuyoshi, Harold, Ezekiel, Courtney and Eva were extremely tired.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Trent asked.

"Hey, are you missing a couple of white girls?" Leshawna asked

"They are getting a drink." Courtney replied

"Yeah, if they drink with their butts." Harold whispered

"That's funny." Ezekiel said.

Takuyoshi walked up to Leshawna. The latter was shocked with the former's face. Her eye was scratched to bits.

"Ooh, what happened to your eye, girl?" Leshawna asked

"I got attacked by a couple of birds." Takuyoshi replied

"Birds?" Trent asked, concerned

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna sit down and rest for a while until they come back." Takuyoshi said. "Ow..."

"Okay dudes," Geoff said. "It's not too late. We can do this."

Harold was asleep on the porch and Takuyoshi's eye was damaged. Ezekiel was picking his nose.

"Eew," Courtney shuddered

"What?" He asked.

"That's really gross." Bridgette commented.

"Okay look guys," Courtney said, "We have a hot tub to complete, and- "

"What we need to do is find something for Takuyoshi! Her eye is damaged!" Eva interrupted

"Eva, it doesn't matter right now. We can worry about Takuyoshi later."

"But she needs medical help!"

"No, Eva. It's alright. It's just a scratch."

"So, we have to a hot tub to complete. Since I'm a CIT, I'm electing myself as project manager. Any objections?"

"Where do we begin, Cyclops?" Duncan asked.

"Open the crates. Bridgette, go find those itchy girls. We need all the help we can get. Someone look after Takuyoshi."

And so begins the Hot Tub building contest. The Gophers were doing pretty well with their Hot Tub. The Bass... well... not so much...

When both teams were finished, The Gophers' tub looked well-built and strong but the Bass' tub didn't look perfect. In fact, it looked rushed.

Chris inspected the Gophers' tub. "This is an awesome hot tub!" He said. The Gophers cheered at this

Chris then walked to the Bass' tub. He tapped on it with a kick, only for the tub to spray water and it fell apart within seconds.

"Well, I think we have a winner here." Chris said. "The Screaming Gophers!"

The Gophers cheered in victory as The Bass and Takuyoshi looked down in defeat.

"Gophers you're safe from elimination and, you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. Bonus! Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

The Gophers cheered even more with their invincibility.

 **Confession - Someone's going home.**

 **Takuyoshi - I think that my days are numbered after I injured myself... (Sigh)... I let the team down.**

At the main lodge, the Bass were decided who to vote off.

"So uh, what do we do now?" Katie aked

"We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off." Courtney replied

"I've got some suggestions! It should be Miss CIT and Brickhouse." Eva suggested

"What? Why?" Courtney asked

"Because you didn't care when Takuyoshi got her eye damaged and DJ didn't jump." Harold replied, glaring at Courtney

"You guys need me! I'm the only one with- "

"We know. You told us that already." Bridgette answered. "So... who would you pick?"

Courtney looked around. "What about him?" She pointed at Tyler

"No!" Lindsay exclaimed. Everyone gave her an odd look.

"I-I mean, no... salt. There's no salt on the table. Bummer."

"Hey! At least he jumped off the cliff, chicken wing."

"Shut up!" Courtney yelled at Duncan.

"Okay, let's all calm down, this is getting intense." Takuyoshi sorted

"Takuyoshi, no offence but I've had enough prison food for one day," Duncan said. "I'm gonna go have a nap."

"Y-You can't do that!" Courtney pleaded. "We haven't decided who's going yet!"

"I just don't get why we lost, eh." Ezekiel said. "They're the ones that have seven girls."

Most of the Bass gasped at his comment. Takuyoshi widened her eyes in shock.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked angrily

"Yeah homeschool, enlighten us." Eva growled

"Well, guys are much stronger at sports than girls are."

At this, most of the girls excluding Takuyoshi looked offended at this.

"Oh dear." Takuyoshi said

"Oh snap, he did not just say that." Geoff said.

"My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh." Ezekiel continued. "And help them in case they can't keep up."

Eva grabbed his throat. "Still think we need help keeping up?" She threatened

"Uh, not really," Ezekiel gasped

"Okay guys," Geoff said, "Let's give him a break." Eva dropped Ezekiel. "I mean, at least he doesn't think guys are smarter than girls."

"But-"

"Ah! Ezekiel, that's enough talking!" Takuyoshi interrupted. "You've already said enough!"

"Okay... "

"Everyone, he didn't really mean what he said. He only said it at the wrong time. Let's give him a second chance."

"So, you're saying that we should give homeschool over here a second chance?" Eva asked, pointing at Ezekiel

"Yes! I believe in second chances so why not give him a second chance!" Takuyoshi replied

The girls of the Killer Bass all looked at her in disapproval while the boys all felt sympathy to Takuyoshi. Ezekiel mouthed her a thank you in response.

"What's wrong? Why are you guys staring at me?" Takuyoshi asked

"Takuyoshi, that was horrible." Eva replied, showing disdain. "You actually support this sexist."

"But- "

"You've dug your grave, Takuyoshi. Homeschool's going home. No matter what. And if you spare him, I'm gonna make sure that you will be eliminated very soon." Eva finished before leaving. Takuyoshi looked down in defeat. _Ezekiel's going home._ She thought

 **Confession - Ezekiel's dug his grave, Takuyoshi made it worse**

 **Takuyoshi - I'm such an idiot... Father, forgive me...**

 **Eva - I don't know what Takuyoshi said but she defended the sexist kid. Unlike her, I don't believe in second chances.**

 **Ezekiel - I... I don't know what to say...**

 **Duncan - Well... it was nice knowing ya, Takuyoshi**

The twelve Bass were sitting on the stumps near the campfire. Takuyoshi chose not to talk as Eva, Courtney and Bridgette all glared at her for supporting Ezekiel.

"Killer Bass," Chris said, "At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this Camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to the catch the Boat of Losers. That means, you're out of the contest. And you can't come back, ever. The first marshmallow goes to... Geoff."

Geoff stood up and claimed his marshmallow.

"Tyler."

"Woohoo, yeah! Place at the table!" Tyler claimed his marshmallow.

"Katie."

"Bridgette."

"DJ."

"Harold."

"Yes," he said.

"Sadie."

"Oh yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cheered

"Duncan."

"Eva."

There were two marshmallows left on the plate

"Campers, this is the last two marshmallows of the evening."

Courtney looked scared. Ezekiel looked terrified. Takuyoshi was still looking down.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Takuyoshi."

"Huh?" Takuyoshi asked. She claimed her marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ezekiel."

"No... way!" Ezekiel said in surprise

"What?!" Courtney shouted. "How?!"

"Despite Ezekiel making some sexist comments and Takuyoshi fully supporting him, you still chickened out. Dock of Shame is that way, Miss CIT." Chris explained

"T-That's not fair! I was a CIT! A CIT!" Courtney shouted

"Don't care. Adios."

Takuyoshi and Ezekiel watched as Courtney walked down the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers.

"The rest of you," Chris continued, "Enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe, for now."

"Hey... Takuyoshi, thank you." Ezekiel thanked. "You really saved me."

"No problem, Zeke. I believe in second chances." Takuyoshi said

 **Confessional - That was a sudden turn of events**

 **Duncan - Zeke may have made some sexist comments and Takuyoshi may have supported him but Princess still chickened out so Sorry, Princess.**

 **Eva - Ooh! She got lucky!**

 **Bridgette - I felt bad for Takuyoshi. She only came to Zeke's aid and I treated her like dirt... God... I feel awful**

 **Tyler - Woo! The awesome chick is staying!**

The Gophers were enjoying their hot tub party. Leshawna started to cheer, "Go Gophers! Go Gophers!" Soon, Owen and Noah joined in.

 **Confession - Takuyoshi survives... for now**

 **Takuyoshi - I... I thought that I was gone! How did they vote for Courtney? Did she receive enough votes? For that, I'm not sure but at least they spared Ezekiel. However, I may have made an enemy in Eva. (Sigh) I guess that I have to survive for eight weeks... I'm going to die by then...**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Episode 2 - The Big Sleep.**

* * *

 **Votes**

 **Takuyoshi - Eva, Courtney (2 votes)**

 **Ezekiel - Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff (3 votes)**

 **Courtney - Tyler, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Takuyoshi, Ezekiel (7 votes)**

 **Eliminated: Courtney**

 **Rank:**

 **23rd: Courtney**

So, Courtney is gone. Good. I don't really like her anyway. With Courtney gone, certain events in Total Drama Island will change, like Noah and Cody's snuggle fest... hehe... that was a good moment.

But the competition is just the beginning. So, here's a sneak peek of Episode 2 - The Big Sleep

 **Gwen - Look at her. She's been awake for almost 50 hours! It's almost like she's meditating!**

 **Takuyoshi - Oh! Sorry, Gwen! I was meditating!**

 **Trent - Really? You were?**

 **Tyler - Dude, are you ok?**

 **Takuyoshi - Tyler, what was in that drink?**

 **Tyler - Um, coffee?**

 **Takuyoshi - I can't drink coffee, Tyler! It's bad for my health!**

 **Ezekiel - Takuyoshi, are you awake?**

 **Takuyoshi - Yep. I am, Zeke. What's wrong?**

 **Ezekiel - Why did you protect me?**

 **Takuyoshi - I believe in second chances. I should give you a second chance.**

 **Ezekiel - Do I deserve a second chance, eh?**

 **Heather - Hehe... I know Takuyoshi's secret. The secret that she's been hiding from all of us.**

 **Episode 2: The Big Sleep.**

I'm cutting this short so Read and Review!


	4. Episode 2 - The Big Sleep

**Total Drama Island - The 23rd Camper**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama is owned by the rightful owners. I own Takuyoshi though.**

* * *

 **Episode 2 - The Big Sleep**

It was 6:30 A.M. Takuyoshi easily got up from her bed. She looked around. Bridgette, Sadie, Katie and Eva were fast asleep.

"Ah... " Takuyoshi said. "That was a good night sleep."

She stretched her arms, opened the door, put on her clothes, and walked out of her cabin, only to find Ezekiel outside, awake and lying down on the ground. Takuyoshi giggled. _He looks peaceful... just like father..._ Takuyoshi thought

Takuyoshi smiled and sat down on the porch. At the same time, Chris came and pulled out a bullhorn. He then pulled out an air horn, placed it in the front of the bullhorn speaker and pressed the button.

Most of the campers were woken up by the loud noise. Leshawna ran to the window and angrily shouted, "Hey! It's 7 in the morning! Do I look like a farmer to you?!"

The campers slowly got up and walked out of the cabins. The Bass were surprised when Takuyoshi and Ezekiel were the only ones awake.

"How are you two awake in this hour?" Duncan asked, irritated

"I woke up before everyone else. Zeke slept outside." Takuyoshi replied

Cody walked up to Eva and tried to touch her MP3 player but she almost bit his hand off, growling at him.

"Morning!" Chris shouted. "Hope you slept well."

"Hi Chris," Heather said, "You look really buff in those shorts."

"I know. Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute!"

"Oh, excuse me," Owen piped up, "I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast."

"Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen." Chris replied. "Right after you complete your 20-kilometer run around the lake!"

"Oh, so you're funny now!" Eva said in a sarcastic tone. "You know I think would be funny? She tried to attack him, but Takuyoshi held her back.

"Eva, calm down." Takuyoshi whispered. "Control your temper."

Eva's response was throwing Takuyoshi down into the ground.

"Ow... not again..." Takuyoshi groaned.

Eva sighed and glared at Chris.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Eva continued

"A little. You have 30 seconds." Chris replied

 **Confessional - Eva's Temper**

 **Takuyoshi - Eva may need to control her temper. She may get eliminated if she keeps this up**

"Okay runners," Chris said, "On your marks, get set, go!"

Everyone started running. After a few minutes, Takuyoshi was the first to reach the main lodge with Eva behind her. Surprisingly, Ezekiel was the next to arrive.

"Whew! That was easy!" Takuyoshi said. She sat down and watched as the other campers arrive one by one, all tired. Chris also entered and started to file his nails.

"Ah. I need to pray." Takuyoshi said to herself.

She pulled out a Bible, put her hands together, and tilted her head down.

"Lord, give me strength." Takuyoshi prayed. "Father, give me the strength I need to survive. I'm begging you. Give me strength."

"What are you reading, eh?" Ezekiel asked

"Zeke, I'm praying." Takuyoshi replied

"Wait... you're a Christian?" DJ asked

"Yeah. I was born a Christian."

"But you're Japanese." Harold said

"I may be Japanese but I read the bible, Harold."

"Clear a table, stat!" Owen shouted, carrying a passed out Noah

Leshawna arrived next. "Oh, we made it!" She shouted in a tired state.

Owen started to revive Noah as Harold was the last to arrive at the lodge.

"Thanks a lot, Nerd. You just lost the challenge!" Duncan scolded

Harold was gasping for air. "I'm think I'm having heart palpitations." He gasped

"Hey wait a minute, if they lost, that means we won the challenge!" Gwen said

The Gophers cheered, with the exception of Noah, who woke up and cheered as well.

"Whoa there, hold your horses guys," Chris said. "That wasn't the challenge."

"Wait, what? What did you just say?" Gwen asked

"Who's hungry?" Chris asked. A curtain opened, showing multiple food items. Everyone stared in awe but Takuyoshi was concerned about the buffet.

 **Confession - Food at Last!**

 **Gwen - After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet.**

 **Owen - And then I saw it. The buffet table, it was beautiful. There was turkey, and almond bars, and baked beans and maple syrup. Can I have a minute? (He sobs in joy)**

 **Takuyoshi - I'm concerned about this. This can be a trap so I'm just gonna eat a little bit.**

The campers excluding Takuyoshi were all stuffed as the buffet was finished.

"Okay campers," Chris announced. "Time for part 2 of your challenge!"

"I thought eating was the second part." Owen said

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked

"Gwen's right. This is torture already." Takuyoshi agreed

"Um, let me think about that. No! It's time for awake-a-thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asked

"This is an easy. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"So," Gwen realized, "What you're saying is the 20k run and the turking eating frenzy, were all part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"That's right, Gwen!"

"Man, he's good." She said. Leshawna and Takuyoshi nodded in agreement

"Move! Move! Move!" He ordered. Everyone left the lodge. Takuyoshi smiled and walked out of the lodge.

 **Confession - A simple advantage**

 **Takuyoshi - With the lord and savior on my side, I can stay up for as long as I have breath. Um... was that too religious?**

12 hours in and the other campers were tired. They were all sitting by the campfire pit. Takuyoshi is the only one not tired out of the 22 campers

"We are now 12 hours in with all 22 campers still wide awake." Chris narrated.

Owen was dancing to try and stay awake, with little success. "Woohoo! Stay awake for 12 hours; I can do that in my sleep! Woohoo!" He stopped moving, frozen in a pose for three seconds before falling over. Takuyoshi giggled at his attempts.

 **Confession - Second Thoughts**

 **Gwen - The Awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life.**

 **Takuyoshi - On second thought, I may not stay up for much longer. Dammit... so much for my hopes.**

"This is the most boring I've ever done in my life." Gwen said

"Could be way worse." Trent yawned

"Oh yeah? How?

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

Gwen smiled at Trent. Heather scowled and Takuyoshi was looking at Heather, curious.

 **Confession - An Alliance**

 **Heather - So, my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final three. The only question is, who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do what I say?**

 **Takuyoshi - Heather's planning something. I just need to find out what.**

Lindsay was standing on her head. Takuyoshi stopped looking at Heather and looked at Lindsay, giggling.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked

"Trying... to get the blood... to rush to... my head." Lindsay replied. "I think it's working."

"Can I try?" Beth asked

"Sure!"

"Perfect." Heather said. "Lindsay? Beth? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

"Okay," Heather said, "I have a plan to get me and two other people to the final three and I choose you guys."

"Really?" Lindsay asked.

"You should know that this is a very big deal." She continued. "I am placing my trust in you. And trust is a two-way strait." Both of them nodded. "So you'll do everything I say then?"

"Sure! Eee! We're going to the final three!" Lindsay squealed

 **Confession - Heather's first plan: Form an Alliance**

 **Beth - Oh my gosh! Heather is taking me to the final three! I'm going to the final three! I'm going to the final three! I wonder what would happen then**

 **Takuyoshi - So, that's Heather's plan. Well, two can play that game, Heather.**

"Speaking of alliances, do you know who I think is really cute?" Lindsay asked, pointing at Tyler.

"Oh no, nonono, you can't date him." Heather rejected

"Why not?"

"Because he's on the other team."

"Uh-huh."

"You can't inter-team date. It's against the alliance rules."

"There are rules?"

"Remember what I said about trust Lindsay? Of course, you can always leave the alliance. If you do though, I can't protect you from getting kicked off."

"N-no! I wanna be in the alliance."

"Goof. Then it's settled."

Heather and Beth walked away. Tyler waved at Lindsay

 **Confession - A key factor for Lindsay**

 **Lindsay - Heather said I couldn't date him, she never said I couldn't like him.**

Eva placed her MP3 player into her pocket. "I'm going to the bathroom." She walked off. However, the MP3 player fell out of her pocket.

Takuyoshi saw Heather getting up and stretched her arms, grabbing Eva's MP3 player.

"Um, isn't that Eva's MP3 player?" Lindsay asked

"Yep." Heather replied

"Well, isn't she gonna get, like, really mad when she realizes that it's gone?"

"That's exactly what I was counting on." Heather finished with an evil smirk. Takuyoshi stared at her in shock.

 **Confession - Heather's second plan: Turn everyone against Eva**

 **Takuyoshi - Heather, you sinner... you stole Eva's MP3 player... may hell shine down upon you.**

24 hours in and Bridgette, Leshawna, Izzy, Owen and Noah have fallen asleep. Takuyoshi stared at the stars. She was expected to close her eyes, but she was jolted upwards by a screaming Tyler, who woke up Katie and Sadie.

"Tyler, why did you scream?" Takuyoshi asked.

"I just had a nightmare... hehe... " Tyler replied nervously

"Congratulations campers," Chris said. "You've made it to the 24-hour mark. Time to take things a notch!" He pulled out a tarp, revealing several books, and Chef came wearing a lamb suit. "Fairy Tales!"

"Oh, he's not serious." Gwen complained

Chris cleared his throat as Chef strummed the harp. "Once upon a time, there was, inside this boring kingdom, a boring village. And inside this boring, sleeping village, filled with very boring children children, who did very boring... "

Takuyoshi giggled at Chris' attempts to make other campers fall asleep. However, she thought wrong when Chef, in a ballerina costume, danced and sprayed magic sparkles at almost everyone. DJ tied himself to a tree, but the sparkles made him fall asleep instantly, making him fall down with the tree.

"Timber," Gwen said tiredly.

40 hours have passed and Katie, Sadie, Geoff, and Harold have fallen asleep. Tyler was trying to keep awake by running from one spot to another.

 **Confession - Tyler's futile attempt**

 **Tyler - I figured that if I run from one spot to another, I could stay up for more longer.**

"We should talk about our strategy," Heather said. "She nudged Lindsay."

"Huh?" She asked before falling over and falling asleep. Beth also fell asleep. Takuyoshi giggled to herself and lied down.

"Takuyoshi, are you awake?" Ezekiel asked

"Yep. I am, Zeke. What's wrong?" Takuyoshi replied

"Why did you protect me?"

"I believe in second chances. I should give you a second chance."

"Do I deserve a second chance, eh?"

"Yes, Zeke. You may have made some sexist comments but I know that you didn't really mean it on purpose."

"Oh! Hehe! I was home-schooled, eh."

"You were, Zeke. Now, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, eh?"

"Um... nothing. Just nothing, Zeke. Don't worry."

"Aw! Come on, eh!"

"Sorry, Zeke. I can't tell you until I'm ready."

"Fine... you still owe me, eh."

"Yeah... I guess."

Takuyoshi and Ezekiel laughed together. Trent and Gwen both looked at the pair and smiled.

"Aw, Takuyoshi and Zeke are talking to each other. That's cute." Trent commented.

"I agree..." Gwen agreed.

"You still awake?"

"Yeah, it's weird, but I think I'm so tired, I'm not tired anymore. Does that make sense?"

"I really have no idea. Where's the Little Dipper again?"

"See the Big Dipper? Follow the hand to the right star. The pole star. And it's right there."

"Ah, cool."

Takuyoshi got up from the ground and sat on the stump.

"Okay. Time to meditate." Takuyoshi said to herself.

She folded her legs and meditated with her eyes open.

51 hours have passed and Leshawna and Tyler have already fallen asleep. Justin was standing like a statue with his eyes open. Takuyoshi continued meditating with her eyes open, earning Gwen's attention.

"Look at her. She's like a statue." Gwen said

Takuyoshi was sitting still, eyes opened and motionless. "She's been awake for over 50 hours without being tired! It's almost like she's meditating!"

"You're right. She's motionless." Trent agreed

"Amazing. Look at her concentration." Gwen tapped Takuyoshi, and she suddenly blinked. She gasped and looked at Gwen and Trent.

"Oh! Sorry, Gwen! I was meditating!" Takuyoshi said

"Really? You were?" Trent asked

"Yes! I was meditating to keep my mind off things."

"Eh. Seems legit."

"Yeah but look at Justin. He hasn't moved as well."

Takuyoshi then walked up to Justin and tapped his face. He opened his eyes, indicating that his eyelids were painted.

"His eyelids were painted, I saw it!" Eva said

"Shut up. Oh, I've gotta see this." Chris said.

Chris looked at Justin, and he smiled sheepishly. "This is so frickin' cool, but you're still out dude." Justin frowned and Takuyoshi giggled.

85 hours have passed. By then, Ezekiel and Cody have fallen asleep. Eva, Heather, Duncan, Trent, Takuyoshi and Gwen were the only ones awake. The only difference is that Takuyoshi is the only one not tired.

"Takuyoshi... how are you not tired...?" Eva asked, irritated.

"I have a strong resistance to tiredness." Takuyoshi replied nervously.

"You're so lucky..."

Meanwhile, Duncan placed Harold's hand in a cup of water. As expected, Harold wet himself. "Aw gross, it works," Duncan exclaimed, "Dude peed his pants!"

Harold woke up and gasped. He quickly covered his pants and ran from everyone. Takuyoshi giggled to herself. She then saw Noah and Cody, the former was kissing the latter's ear in their sleep. Noah saw what he was doing and screamed, as well as Cody. Takuyoshi laughed softly to herself.

 **Confession - Noah and Cody's Cuddle and Kiss**

 **Takuyoshi - Hehe... that was hilarious.**

"I'd kill for a coffee right now," Gwen groaned

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris asked, and then took a sip from his cup of coffee. "Come on, fall asleep already!"

"Gotta hook me up man." Gwen pleaded. "I'll even eat the grinds! Anything!" she tried to reach for the host's cup of coffee.

"Alright, the six of you stay with me." He gestured to the six campers. "The rest of you go and get a shower for heaven's sake. You stink! I didn't want to come to this; I said that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said "Chef, I didn't want to come to this." But darn it, these campers are tough, especially Takuyoshi, who hasn't been tired for over 85 hours!"

Everyone else all glared at Takuyoshi, who laughed nervously to herself

 **Confession - The Lord and Savior actually helped!**

 **Takuyoshi - I guess that the Lord and Savior actually helped me! I didn't see that coming!**

 **Duncan - What is she made of? Iron?**

 **Eva - God... I hate her. She's too perfect.**

 **Gwen - I'm so jealous of her right now.**

 **Trent - Damn... 85 hours and she hasn't been tired... talk about lucky.**

 **Heather - Takuyoshi is starting to annoy me. If she keeps this up, I'm so targeting her when we get to the merge.**

"And so, I've come to the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I could find." Chris continued

 **Confession - Something far worse**

 **Gwen - Oh come on, what now? Okay, you know what? Bring it on**

Chris brought out a huge book. "The History of Canada: A pop-up book. Chapter 1: The Beaver. National symbol and a 'dam' fine hat."

The campers all groaned. Takuyoshi frowned as Chris droned on.

87 hours have passed. Eva and Heather have fallen asleep by then.

"...which of course was the precursor for the discussions leading to war of 1812." Chris droned

Soon, Trent collapsed and fell asleep. Only Gwen, Takuyoshi and Duncan were left awake.

"Time for a bathroom break!" Chris announced. "Any takers?"

"I've held it this long, sweetheart." Duncan said. "I could go all day."

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" Gwen asked

"Fine," Duncan said. "But stay out of the stall." The cameraman nodded

Takuyoshi smiled and looked at Gwen.

"So, Gwen? How's staying awake?" Takuyoshi asked

"It's... tiresome..." Gwen replied, groaning.

After 30 minutes, someone handed Chris a note.

"And we have news," Chris announced. "It looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can, that means, we are down to two."

"Actually, Chris. I forfeit." Takuyoshi said, surprising Gwen.

"What? Are you sure you want to forfeit the challenge, Takuyoshi?" Chris asked. "If you do this, your team will have to send someone home. And they'll hate you."

"It's ok. Gwen deserves this win anyway." Takuyoshi replied, smiling

"Thanks... Takuyoshi..." Gwen thanked

 **Confession - Lost by Benevolent Forfeit**

 **Gwen - I... I should thank her one day...she's probably the sanest person that I've met- Hang on! Am I falling in love?!**

 **Takuyoshi - I don't want Gwen to suffer more longer so I forfeit. It's probably a good idea... but I may have costed my team the challenge... oh well... it was worth it.**

"Ok then. So, the official winner of the awake-a-thon is, Gwen! The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris announced

Gwen fell over, asleep. Takuyoshi smiled and walked back to the cabin, meeting Tyler on the way.

"Hey, dude." Tyler greeted

"Hi, Tyler." Takuyoshi greeted back..

"So, did we win?"

"No. We lost. I forfeit."

"Why?"

"I don't really need to stay awake more longer."

"Ah! I see."

"Yes, Tyler. So, do you have anything to drink? I haven't had a single drink for almost 90 hours..."

Tyler gave her a cup. She drank the contents, but her face turned green.

"Dude, are you ok?" Tyler asked

"Tyler, what was in that drink?" Takuyoshi said, worried.

"Um, coffee?"

"I can't drink coffee, Tyler! It's bad for my health!"

Takuyoshi spat out the coffee from her mouth.

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm allergic to Caffeine- Achoo!"

"Sorry, dude! I didn't know!"

"It's alright, Tyler. I'm not that allergic to Caffeine. Just a sneeze and a cough and that's it."

"Ohhhhhhh. I see!"

"Exactly. So, we should go back."

"Right!"

Takuyoshi and Tyler walked back to the Bass Cabin. However, they saw the other campers outside, indicating that Eva's found out about her MP3 player.

"WHERE IS MY MP3 PLAYER?!" Eva bellowed at the Bass. "ONE OF YOU MUST HAVE STOLEN IT! I NEED MY MUSIC! NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET MY MP3 PLAYER BACK!"

Eva then threw a canoe outside. Takuyoshi didn't see the canoe flying out and was knocked down.

"Ow... again... seriously..." Takuyoshi groaned.

"Hey, what happened?" Tyler asked

"Someone took Eva's MP3 player. We have to find it before she destroys the whole camp." Bridgette replied.

"Hey guys," Heather said, "Wow, this place is a real mess."

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player."

"You don't mean this, do you?" she held up the MP3 player. "I was wondering who it belonged to. I found it by the campfire pit. You must have dropped it." Eva then ran up to her. Takuyoshi pushed the canoe out of the way and glared at Heather.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

 **Confessional - Heather turns the tables**

 **Heather - Turn a team against their own members? Easiest trick in the book.**

 **Takuyoshi - Dammit... She took her MP3 player just to turn everyone against her. Well played, Heather. Well played.**

"So," Eva said, "Sorry about that... misunderstanding. Guess no one stole it after all." Eva's teammates excluding Tyler and Takuyoshi glared at her. "Okay, maybe I overreacted a little..." she giggled nervously.

At the campfire ceremony, Takuyoshi was staring at the sky.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision," Chris said. "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call you name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. And you can never come back, ever. The first marshmallow goes to Duncan."

"Bridgette."

"Ezekiel."

"Katie and Sadie."

Both of them cheered

"Tyler."

"DJ."

"Geoff."

"Harold."

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Both Takuyoshi and Eva looked worried.

"I'm at the bottom two again?" Takuyoshi asked to herself

Chris said nothing and smiled.

...

...

...

...

...

"Takuyoshi."

Takuyoshi looked relieved and claimed her marshmallow. She smiled sadly at Eva and sat back down.

"Eva, the Dock of Shame awaits." Chris said.

"Nice, really nice," Eva said. "Who needs this stupid TV show anyway?"

She angrily walked past Chris and kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Have a good night's sleep tonight, you're all safe." He said to the remaining Bass.

 **Confession - Heather's First Victim**

 **Bridgette - Eva acted like a psychopath out there. We had no choice but to eliminate her.**

 **Heather - So Eva was one of their strongest players. And now she's gone. I am so running this game.**

"Bye, Eva." Takuyoshi said sadly. Eva responded by throwing a stick, which managed to hit her. "Ow! That hurt!"

Takuyoshi then ran to the Dock of Shame just before Eva boarded the Boat of Losers

"Eva, wait! I need to tell you something." Takuyoshi said

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry. Heather stole your MP3 player and I forgot to tell you."

"Wait, Heather did what?!"

"Yes. I was supposed to tell you but you threw a canoe at me so I chose not to talk."

"(Sigh) I deserve this, anyway. See ya later, Takuyoshi." And that, Eva boarded the Boat of Losers as it sped off.

Takuyoshi walked back to the Bass, who were roasting their marshmallows.

"To the Killer Bass!" Bridgette said. "And to not ending up here again next week."

The Killer Bass then walked back to their cabin, but before Takuyoshi went inside her side, she was pulled back by Tyler

"Ah! Tyler, what gives?" Takuyoshi asked

"Hey, I was wondering. What happened out there?" Tyler said. "You looked at Eva like that you know something."

"(Sigh) I saw Heather grab Eva's MP3 Player a few days ago."

"She did what?! Is she crazy?"

"Well, she did it to turn everyone against her."

"Oh... bummer... "

"So, Tyler, I have to tell you something."

"Hmm? What is it, dude?"

"I have a secret but you promise not to tell, alright?"

"I promise! Scouts honor!"

"Okay." Takuyoshi sighed. "Tyler, I... I... I am a masochist... "

"What's a masochist?"

"A masochist is someone that loves pain so much."

"Oh! Ok! So, what's the matter?"

"The matter is that when I was 13, some girls attacked me for talking to someone that they love. They even scarred me with blades and craft knifes, but I just enjoyed it so much."

"Oh... You enjoy pain?"

"Yes! After they scarred me, I was drooling with ecstasy! I actually begged them for more pain! I can show you a video of it."

Takuyoshi then pulled out a camera.

"Tyler, you need to see this." Takuyoshi said, almost breaking into tears.

"Ok!"

Takuyoshi played the video from her camera. Tyler watched the video. He saw a young Takuyoshi being held by a group of girls.

 _THE VIDEO_

 _"Please! Let Me go!" Takuyoshi begged_

 _"No, This is what happens if you hang out with Keiji-sama!. Keiji-sama is a god! You don't deserve to hang out with a god." One of the girls snarled_

 _"No! Please! Don't!"_

 _The group of girls pushed her into a wall and cut up her uniform._

 _"You see, Takuyoshi. Keiji-sama doesn't deserve a commoner like you. You are just trash."_

 _"Please... don't do this! Please!"_

 _"Miaybi, are you sure that it's right?" Another girl asked_

 _"Yes, Miyuki. She needs to learn her place in this school. Keiji-sama deserves someone better. Takuyoshi is just trash from the street."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Enough talk! I'm here to punish her for hanging out with Keiji-sama!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _Miyabi slashed at her stomach. Takuyoshi tried to resist the pain but the severity of the blade forced her to scream. Miyuki stared in horror as Miyabi and two other girls proceeded to inflict damage on Takuyoshi's skin, even going as far as stabbing her in the chest._

 _"Miyabi-sama, stop!" Miyuki pleaded_

 _"Keiji-sama needs me! Not her! Me!"_

 _"You're hurting her!"_

 _"She hurt me by hanging out with Keiji-sama!"_

 _Miyuki then grabbed Miyabi by the chest and tried to pull her back. Takuyoshi then smiled and giggled to herself._

 _"More... More... I love it! More!" Takuyoshi begged, drooling_

 _"Heh... You want more, Takuyoshi?" Miyabi asked_

 _"Yes! Please! More! Please! Oh god, inflict more harm on me!" Takuyoshi replied._

 _Miyuki covered her mouth in horror._

 _"Miyabi-sama, what have you done?" Miyuki asked, horrified._

 _"I just showed her what happens when they hang out with Keiji-sama." Miyabi replied_

 _"No! That's not the point! She has suffered enough! From losing her father to her mother's abuse, she has suffered a lot!"_

 _"Oh please? Does that scare me?" Miyabi scoffed._

 _"Miyabi-sama, don't-"_

 _"You should stop talking! She's nothing but trash! And I'm the trash compactor!"_

 _Miyabi held the knife and plunged the blade at Takuyoshi's throat. She screamed, but on a happy tone._

 _"AAAAHHHHHHHH! AMAZING!" Takuyoshi moaned happily._

 _Miyabi smiled and glared at Takuyoshi._

 _"Listen here, Takuyoshi. If I see you hang out with Keiji-sama, I'll punish you and trust me, it'll be worse." Miyabi warned_

 _"Ok..." Takuyoshi moaned. "Please... satisfy me..."_

 _Miyabi smiled and walked away. The two other girls joined with her, but Miyuki stayed behind. She broke down into tears._

 _"Takuyoshi, I'm sorry!" Miyabi sobbed. "It's all my fault!"_

 _Miyuki held Takuyoshi and cradled her, like a baby, crying and heartbroken._

 _VIDEO END_

"So, what do you think?" Takuyoshi asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Needless to say, Tyler was enraged.

"Dude, what they did to you was not cool!" Tyler shouted. "Why did they do that to you?!"

"I hung out with their lover so they attacked me."

"Damn... I feel bad for you."

"Yeah... but it's in the past, Tyler."

After a few minutes, Tyler broke the silence.

"Takuyoshi, in that video, what did Miyuki mean about your father and mother?"

"(Sigh) My father was killed and my mother is currently in jail for abuse charges."

"Oh! That's horrible!"

"I know. My father was killed by his girlfriend and my mother abused me after my father passed away."

"I... I feel sorry for you. Dude, do you want a hug?"

"Sure."

Takuyoshi and Tyler hugged each other.

"Tyler, thanks for listening. I haven't told everyone about this so you promise not to tell the others until I'm ready. Okay, Tyler?" Takuyoshi said

"I promise!"

"Ok then. So... goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And so, Tyler and Takuyoshi both went back to their cabins, but they were unaware of a certain member of The Screaming Gophers, hiding from behind the cabin. She smiled evily.

"So Takuyoshi is a masochist." The figure said to herself, revealing to be Heather. "Perfect. Takuyoshi is going down."

 **Confession - Takuyoshi's secret.**

 **Tyler - Wow... I feel bad for her.**

 **Takuyoshi - Tyler's the first one besides my sister that knows about my masochist secret... but I have a bad feeling that Heather is planning something.**

 **Heather - Hehe... I know Takuyoshi's secret. The secret that she's been hiding from all of us. With Eva gone, my next task is to humiliate Takuyoshi. If she ever makes it to the merge, I can use this chance to eliminate her and with Lindsay and Beth on my side, I have all of the power to run this game. It's too easy.**

 **To be Continued**

 **Episode 3: Dodgebrawl**

* * *

 **Votes**

 **Takuyoshi - Eva, Duncan, Katie, Sadie (4 Votes)**

 **Eva - Tyler, Ezekiel, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Takuyoshi (7 Votes)**

 **Eliminated: Eva**

 **Rank:**

 **22nd: Eva**

 **23rd: Courtney**

Just like canon, Eva's gone! I originally wanted Eva as a final 2 contestant but I changed it at the last minute so she's eliminated just like the original series.

Now, the scene where Noah and Cody were snuggled together was actually not what I had in mind but I added it in for laughs

As for Takuyoshi's pairing, I'm holding a poll to determine who will be Takuyoshi's lover. The poll will end in 2 weeks so vote for your favorite Total Drama character.

NOTE: I'm also adding girls because... well... I wanted to do that anyway.

2ND NOTE: Sorry. I'm not adding characters from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Pakhitew Island and The Ridonculous Race.

Okay. Here's a sneak peek of Episode 3

 **Duncan - Wake me up, and it's the last thing you do.**

 **Tyler - You're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!**

 **Takuyoshi - Tyler, that was a bad comment**

 **Noah - Woohoo, way to throw these murderballs. Go team, go.**

 **Owen - It's Impossible! WHYYYYY?**

 **Noah - What can I say? Weak effort**

 **Takuyoshi - Tyler, it's your decision. Not mine.**

 **Heather - Now that I've got Takuyoshi's camera, I'm so ready to humiliate her in TV. Hehe... I'm so running this game.**

 **Episode 3: Dodgebrawl**

Well, that was kind of intense but just like Episode 1, I'm gonna cut this short. Read and Review!


	5. Episode 3 - Dodgebrawl

**Total Drama Island - The 23rd Camper**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama is owned by the rightful owners. I own Takuyoshi though.**

* * *

 **Episode 3: Dodgebrawl**

It was 8 AM in the morning. The Killer Bass all looked down in despair after Harold snored all night.

Takuyoshi walked into the main lodge.

"Good morning!" Takuyoshi said.

Her response was a lot of groans from The Killer Bass.

"Oh! What happened?" Takuyoshi asked

"Harold snored all night." Bridgette replied, irritated. "Why aren't you tired?"

"I wore noise cancelling headphones."

Everyone in The Killer Bass all glared at Takuyoshi, who gulped. "Um... sorry." Takuyoshi apologized.

Chris then came in to the Main Lodge.

"Duncan," Chris said, "You look like crap dude."

"Stuff it," Duncan replied

"Just like I said to Takuyoshi, Harold snored all night." Bridgette explained

"Wow, four nights without sleep? How much are you hurting dude?"

"Wanna find out?" Duncan asked threateningly

"No, no it's cool. Takuyoshi, you look refreshed."

"Well, I wore headphones!"

Harold entered the main lodge. Apparently, he had a drawn-on moustache as he walked over to his table. Takuyoshi giggled to herself.

"Okay, what?" Harold asked

"Someone messed with your face, dude." Geoff replied

Harold looked at his spoon and saw his moustache reflected. "Hey, sweet 'stache."

"Hey everyone, it's Gwen!" Chris announced. Gwen walked over to her table as the rest of The Screaming Gophers cheered.

"I'm so tired," she said, "I can't feel my face." She dropped her head on the table

 **Confessional - Regret over Eva's Elimination**

 **Takuyoshi - Yeah... maybe they shouldn't eliminate Eva. She may have anger issues, but she's one of our strongest players.**

"So, let's go over the rules one more time." Heather told Lindsay and Beth. "Number one, I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number Two?"

"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?" Lindsay answered

"Good. Number three, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off-limits."

"I don't know about that last rule."

"That's cool. I can change it. I can also find someone else to take to the final three with me." Lindsay and Beth shook their heads. "Good, wanna have some fun? Hey, fish heads!" She called to the Bass. "Way to kick out one of your strongest players! Why don't you just give up now?" She sidestepped to avoid a piece of gruel, which hit Gwen instead. "Missed me!" Bridgette glared

"Okay campers, listen up!" Chris announced. "Your next challenge begins in ten minutes! And be prepared to bring it!"

Takuyoshi nodded and walked out of the main lodge. When she arrived, all 19 campers were all in. She then saw Duncan walk over to the bench and fall over on the bleachers.

"Wake me up, and it's the last thing you do." Duncan threatened before falling asleep. Bridgette glared at Harold.

"Harold, this is all your fault!" Bridgette scolded Harold. "You and your snoring!"

"It's called a medical condition, gosh!" Harold retorted

Chef was in a referee outfit. He blew his whistle.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball." Chris announced. "The first rule of dodgeball is..."

"Do no talk about dodgeball?" Noah remarked. Owen laughed with him.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball..." Chris threw the ball at Takuyoshi. "You're out!"

"Ow! That was too hard!" Takuyoshi winced

"If you catch the ball, the thrower is sent out and the catcher gets to bring out another team member on the court." Chris continued

"Throwing balls," Noah said. "Gee, another mentally challenging test."

"I know, right?" Lindsay asked, which confused both Owen and Noah.

"Okay, now Geoff, try to hit me." Chris threw the ball at Geoff.

"If you're holding a ball," Chris continued, "You can use it to deflect a ball, but if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out."

"So, what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked

Geoff threw the ball." You dodge!" Chris shouted. He deflected the ball and it hit Lindsay on the forehead.

"Ooh," Chris winced, "You were supposed to dodge!"

"Ow, right."

"You have one minuted 'til game time. Gophers, you'll have to sit one person out each game."

After a few minutes, everyone was discussing.

"Okay," Heather discussed, "We can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are gonna be trying extra hard to catch up and we also have to watch out for Takuyoshi. Who wants to sit the first one out with Sleeping Beauty here?"

"All right, I'll volunteer." Noah volunteered. "Now let's see all you keeners get out there and dodge!"

Soon, Takuyoshi, Tyler, Bridgette, Katie and DJ were playing for the Bass. Cody, Leshawna, Owen, Lindsay and Heather were playing for the Gophers.

"Bring it on, fishies!" Heather taunted, "Otherwise winning three in the row just won't be as satisfying."

"You're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!" Tyler commented

Both Takuyoshi and Katie face-palmed to themselves.

 **Confession - World's worst Comment**

 **Takuyoshi - Tyler, that was a bad comment**

"Both teams ready?" Chris instruced, "Best of five games wins! Now, let's dodge some balls!"

Cody made the first move and threw the ball. It narrowly hit Tyler, who was able to dodge it.

Tyler then spun around and threw his ball, but it hit Sadie, who was sitting on the bleachers. Takuyoshi widened her eyes in shock.

"That'll smear the makeup." Chris commented.

"Tyler, that was good," Takuyoshi said. "But next time, try to hit someone from the other team."

Owen charged forward and threw his ball, which hit Tyler. Takuyoshi winced at the impact

"Ow, darn it!" Tyler groaned

"Alright. It's time to show what I can do!" Takuyoshi shouted

"Yeah?" Leshawna said. "Then bring it, curvy legs! Let's see what you got!"

Takuyoshi held the ball and slammed it on an angle, but it didn't reach at least 2 meters, landing right next to Leshawna. Bridgette, Harold, DJ and Katie all stared in shock.

 **Confession - Worst throw ever**

 **Takuyoshi - Ok... I don't know how to throw a ball. Well, I may be athletic but I might've skipped dodgeball when I was in school... hehe... Maybe I should've tell them about that.**

Leshawna smirked and grabbed the ball. Takuyoshi squealed and ran before the ball hit her, and Chef whistled to motion Takuyoshi off the court.

"And that's how we roll!" Leshawna remarked

Lindsay walked up, holding a ball. "Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do with this again?" She asked. However, Katie threw the ball, and it knocked Lindsay's ball right out of her hands.

Amongst the cheering of the Killer Bass, Tyler waved at Lindsay. Lindsay waved back. Heather saw this and threw a ball at Tyler, but somehow the ball hit Takuyoshi in the stomach. She then held her stomach in pain.

"Ow... That's gotta hurt... " Takuyoshi winced.

"What was that?" Bridgette said. "Ref, she's not even on the court!"

"Oopsies, slipped." Heather lied

Bridgette threw a ball at Heather, only for Owen to catch it just in time, bringing the thrower out of the court. Gwen joined the game.

Owen threw a ball at DJ, who dodged and threw his ball. Owen ducked and the ball hit Gwen instead.

"Oh, sorry." He said

"Oh it's cool, trust me." She replied

As the round progressed, soon only DJ and Katie were left for the Bass and Leshawna and Cody for the Gophers.

DJ and Katie both threw their balls at Leshawna. She was able to block one, but the second hit her in the stomach.

Cody looked a little terrified, but then he threw his ball. DJ was able to duck it, but, to Takuyoshi's shock, it boomeranged and hit him.

"That is one tough ball to dodge!" Chris commented

Katie threw her ball but Cody dodged. He grabbed a ball and rubbed it on his shirt, which charged it with static electricity, and hen he threw it. Katie attempted to run, but the charged ball homed in and eventually hit her.

 **Confession - Charged up Dodgeballs**

 **Takuyoshi - I... have no comment about that... He amazed me with what he did...**

The Gophers won the first round and cheered.

"Guys, Round 1 was just a loss. We can do this." Takuyoshi encouraged

"Takuyoshi, no offence, but you suck!" Bridgette shouted

"Yeah, you are a bad thrower!" Tyler added. Takuyoshi gave him a questioning look as the others laughed. Tyler smiled nervously.

"Says the person who threw the ball at someone on our team!" Bridgette rebuked

"Hey, it was a warm-up throw! Look, I can dominate this game! Just give all the balls to me!"

Chef blew his whistle.

"Okay!" she said, "Just make sure that you aim for the other side, okay?"

"Got it!"

As for the Gophers...

"Alright Noah. You're up." Heather said

"Do I have to? Because I don't want to mess up your mojo."

"Alright, Noah."

Beth raised her hand. Heather nodded and she went to the court.

This time, it was Bridgette, Tyler, Takuyoshi, Sadie and Geoff were playing for the Bass. Tyler was holding all of the balls. Meanwhile, Owen, Trent, Izzy, Lindsay, and Beth were playing for the Gophers.

Tyler then spun around and threw all of his balls. Two of the four balls only managed to target Chef and Chris.

"Hey, watch the face dude!" Chris yelled

The third ball flew over the Gopher's bleachers. The fourth hit Lindsay.

"Noooo!" Tyler shouted.

"Phew! That was close." Takuyoshi said

Tyler ran over to Lindsay. When she recovered, she asked, "Tyler? Oh my gosh, my face, how's my face?"

"It's really not that bad." He said despite that Lindsay was covered in several bruises on her face.

"You still look great." Tyler said.

"Really?"

"Really."

Trent just walked over Tyler and threw the dodge ball at him, bringing him out of the game. Takuyoshi giggled softly to herself.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Tyler asked

 _Have to say no. Have to say no._ Lindsay thought. "Okay!" Lindsay replied happily.

As Lindsay walked off with Tyler, Heather shouted, "Hey! Get back here! You are so close to being out of the alliance!"

"Great Gatsby, that is it!" Owen yelled. "Game on!"

He grabbed Izzy's ball and threw it, taking Sadie and Bridgette out. He then grabbed Beth's ball, which took Takuyoshi out. Afterwards, Trent gave his, and Owen threw it, which hit Geoff in the face.

"Ow," Chris said, "That one's worth an instant replay!

Chris then pulled out a remote and played the footage.

"Forward, okay rewind, forward, rewind, forward, rewind, forward, rewind, and pause!" Chris said. "That's gonna leave a mark.

"Ooh, he dropped it like it was hot!" Leshawna remarked.

The Gophers cheered at their second game victory.

"I'm glad someone is trying today." Heather said sarcastically. She was staring down at Noah.

"Oh sorry," he said. "Woohoo, way to throw those murder balls! Go team, go!"

Heather raised her eyebrow at this statement, but Noah instantly regretted it.

"Okay, I was joking. Tell you what? I've got a plan that can make us win the challenge."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Trust me."

"Alright then. Hey!" she shouted to the Bass. "It's 2-0! How does it feel to suck so much?"

"Not very good." Harold replied

"Heather, this is not over yet!" Takuyoshi shouted

Heather smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"Damm... it's so over." Takuyoshi whispered

"Okay, this is really bad." Bridgette said. "One more game and we lose the whole challenge. For the third time! We can't let that happen. Now, this may be a bad idea, but we need someone who will crush those Gophers!"

Everyone looked at the sleeping Duncan. "Uh-uh." DJ denied. "If we wake him, he'll kill us."

"He won't kill us, guys," Bridgette assured, "He wants to win."

"Bridgette's right." Takuyoshi said. "We need Duncan to win this."

"That's the spirit, Takuyoshi. Now go wake him up."

"Eh? Why?"

"No offence, Takuyoshi, but other than Tyler, you are so bad at Dodge ball."

"(Sigh) Alright then."

Takuyoshi pulled out her sword, sheathed, and poked his nose. However, Duncan grabbed her sword and threw it down.

"Takuyoshi, you better have a really good reason for sticking this up my nose." He threatened Takuyoshi.

"Ah! We need your help! We're losing."

"Oh, and why should I help you, darling?"

"Well, if you don't help us, you'll be the one going home."

Duncan sighed. "Alright, Takuyoshi. I'll play. On one condition: You do what I say when I say it." Takuyoshi nodded. "Okay, here's a strategy that I picked up during my first visit to juvie. It's called: Crush the new guy."

"Wait, you went to Juvie?"

"Yeah, darling. I did." Duncan smiled. Takuyoshi blushed.

 **Confession - A new admirer**

 **Duncan - Heh... she want's me**

 **Takuyoshi - Why am I blushing? Am I falling in love?!**

Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, and Katie were playing for the Bass. Owen, Noah, Beth, Trent and Izzy were playing for the Gophers.

Beth and Leshawna threw their balls. Bridgette and Duncan dodged and they grabbed them, passing them to their teammates. They all threw their balls at once. Owen was surprised and did not have enough to dodge as all four balls hit him. The Bass cheered at this.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Noah said before he was hit by Geoff's ball. "Ow!" Noah winced

As the Bass applied Duncan's strategy, the Gophers were helpless as the Bass mercilessly took out Leshawna, Izzy, and Beth.

"Ow... that was torture... and I haven't played Sports before." Noah groaned.

Izzy and Leshawna all smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Okay, this is working well so far. I should sit this one out. Harold takes my place." Takuyoshi said.

"No way!" Duncan shouted. "Harold is sitting this one out."

"But I sat the last one out!" Harold complained

"Back of the line, princess."

Geoff gave a comforting pat to Harold's back.

"Okay," Heather said. "Noah may have tried his best, but we are not losing another game to these guys, got it? And where is Lindsay?" Heather stormed out of the court. While Heather was searching for Lindsay, Noah was discussing with the other Gophers.

"Alright. Since that The Bass got Duncan, we need to focus on taking out Duncan." Noah said. "So, anyone want to go with me?"

"I'm out." Justin said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to damage my face!"

The others gave him a questionable look, but Noah sighed.

"Alright. anti-me. You can stay back and take good care of your face." Noah said sarcastically.

Noah, Trent, Izzy, Beth, and Leshawna were playing for the Gophers. Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, and Katie were playing for the Bass.

The Bass employed Duncan's strategy again and soon, Noah, Trent and Izzy were out in a few minutes. Just then, Heather came back with Lindsay.

"Sit down and stay there!" Heather ordered. "Okay." Lindsay replied sadly

"So, how are we doing?" Heather asked Noah, as Beth was taken out.

"Not so good. Justin's still sitting there, not doing anything." Noah replied

"You know you could convince Justin to give it a go." Heather rebuked. Just then, Leshawna was the last victim of Duncan's strategy as the Killer Bass cheered.

"This is s-s-so unacceptable!" Heather cried

Tyler walked over to his team's bench.

"Hey, where did you go?" Takuyoshi asked

"Nowhere."

"Hang on, you were with Lindsay, weren't you?"

"No. Maybe. So?"

"I don't mind but next time, please tell the others where you're going."

"Um-"

"Tyler, it's your decision. Not mine."

"Okay... "

"Okay, this is it," Chris announced, "The final tie breaking game!"

"I'm so beautiful!" Justin said to himself.

Both teams huddled up to discuss strategy.

"Gophers, Bass," Chris said, "Let's send this sample to the lab, and see what you're made of!"

And so begins the final round. Both teams threw and dodged balls. The players rotated as some were brought in and some were brought out.

"Ooh! You are so handsome! Yes you are!" Justin said to himself, holding a mirror. Ezekiel threw the dodgeball. It managed to hit him in the forehead.

"Ow! My beautiful forehead!" Justin shouted

Soon, Geoff tagged Takuyoshi into the court.

"Back of the court, darling." Duncan said

Gwen threw her dodgeball which hit Bridgette in the face.

"That's for the oatmeal." She said.

Leshawna laughed. "You messed with the wrong white girl!" She commented

As more players were taken out of the court, it was down to Takuyoshi of the Killer Bass and Owen and Noah of the Screaming Gophers.

Seeing this, the Gophers cheered.

"Sorry Takuyoshi, but you're going down. Is that right, Noah?" Owen said

"Yes, Owen. With your strength and my brain, we'll take down the Killer Bass." Noah added. The Screaming Gophers were surprised at Noah's sudden enthusiasm. "What?" Noah asked. "Nothing!" The others replied

"Good night, Takuyoshi." Duncan said

Takuyoshi shifted her face to a more determined look.

"Alright then. If that's what you want, bring it!" Takuyoshi shouted.

She taunted Owen and Noah, going into stance. Enraged, Owen threw two of his balls at Takuyoshi, but to everyone's surprise, Takuyoshi easily dodged all the balls Owen threw.

"Woah," Noah said. "That was unexpected."

"Timeout, timeout!" Bridgette said

"Man, you've got some skill." Duncan said. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Oh! I learnt self-defense when I was young!" Takuyoshi happily replied. "Oh, sorry."

"Takuyoshi, that was awesome!" Geoff said. "But dodging isn't enough."

"Oh, he's right!" Bridgette said. "In order for us to win this, you'll either have to throw both of them out... "

"Which we all know you can't do." Duncan added

"Or catch the ball. Can you do it?"

"Okay."

"Good! Now go and catch that ball!"

Owen, Noah and Takuyoshi walked back to the court. They glared at each other.

"Takuyoshi! Takuyoshi! Takuyoshi!" The Bass chanted

"Owen, now!" Noah ordered

"Cowabunga!" Owen shouted as he threw both balls

The force of both balls were so strong that Takuyoshi was knocked into the wall. Takuyoshi spat out blood due to the force of the two balls. The Bass gasped for a second, and then Takuyoshi held up both balls, revealing that she caught both of them.

"Ow..." Takuyoshi groaned. "I'm bleeding... "

"The Killer Bass win!" Chris announced

The Killer Bass all cheered at Takuyoshi. Owen and Noah stood there in shock. Takuyoshi stood up and wiped the blood off of her mouth.

"It's Impossible! WHYYYYY?" Owen wailed

"That's impossible. How did she manage to catch it?" Noah said, in shock.

The Bass continued cheering Takuyoshi, carried her, and walked out of the stadium.

"Gophers, what happened." Chris asked

"What can I say? Weak effort." Noah replied as he made his way to the bleachers.

"Oh shut it Noah." Gwen said before walking off.

"You know, you actually tried but for once, I agree with her." Heather added.

"Wow, touchy." Noah finished.

"Don't feel bad, Noah. At least you tried." Owen comforted.

"Yeah... I know..." Noah sighed

 **Confession - Role Models**

 **Takuyoshi - You know, I think that since I won the challenge, they would look at me as their role model... but I'm not so good at that.**

 **Noah - Takuyoshi really impressed me today. Hmm... maybe I should form an alliance with her.**

Just before the Gophers' first campfire ceremony, Noah ran to the girls side of the Bass Cabin, only to find Takuyoshi sitting on the porch.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Noah said

"Ah! N-N-Noah!" Takuyoshi squealed

"So, how's the female version of me doing?"

"Female you?"

"Well, you did manage to counter my strategy. I was impressed."

"Oh! Hehe... I have an IQ of 170. How about you?"

"I have an IQ of 180."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah... So, I have an offer."

"An offer?"

"Yes. I'm forming an alliance and you're perfect. With my brains and your wildcard, we can go to the final two."

"I...I'm not sure about this, Noah. You're on the other team."

"Well, I'm here to make sure that no one tries to eliminate you."

 **Confession - A difficult offer**

 **Takuyoshi - I'm not sure about Noah's offer, but he sounded honest. Hmm... I have no choice**

 **Noah - She's hiding something. I know by her facial expressions but someday, she gonna have to reveal it some day. And when she does, I'm gonna do what I can to help.**

"Ok, Noah. You've got yourself a member." Takuyoshi said

"Excellent. After each campfire ceremony, we're meet over here."

"Okay!"

Satisfied, Noah nodded and walked back to the campfire. Takuyoshi smiled.

"Noah... can he be the one... " Takuyoshi muttered before blushing.

 **Confession - Noah and Takuyoshi, a couple? That's something!**

 **Takuyoshi - Noah... is he the- (Gasp) No! He can't be the one that I'm looking for... or can he- No! I can't fall in love now!**

 **Noah - Hmph. Mission complete.**

At the campfire ceremony, Chris held a plate with ten marshmallows on it.

"Campers," Chris said, "You've already placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home. And you can't come back, ever. When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. Owen."

"Gwen."

"Cody."

"Trent."

"Heather."

"Beth."

"Leshawna."

"Izzy."

"Lindsay."

Both Noah and Justin were surprised. "Well, it looks like that we're down to two. Noah, you, along with Owen, manage to lose the final round due to a missed call. Justin, you didn't even participate because of your... beauty features. So... the final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

"Noah."

Noah sighed in relief as Justin looked down in defeat. He received his marshmallow. Some of the girls were sad as Justin walked the Dock of Shame, boarded the Boat of Losers and left. Noah smiled.

 **Confession - Saved by one vote**

 **Noah - Wow... I didn't really expect that.**

After the elimination ceremony, Noah walked to the Bass cabin, only to find Takuyoshi covered in bruises. She was shivering in fear.

"Jesus, what happened?" Noah asked

"I... don't know... D-D-D-Duncan... came... in the room." Takuyoshi replied

"Duncan?"

"Yeah... Apparently, he, and a few others, snuck into the girls cabin, so... they beat them up. I, on the other hand, was used as a shield..."

"Hehe.."

"What's so funny?!"

"You've got beaten up by a group of girls."

Takuyoshi blushed and pouted. "It's not funny." Takuyoshi pouted. Noah laughed in response.

"So, Takuyoshi, we need to talk." Noah said.

"Oh! I have one question: Who got eliminated?"

"Justin. Anti-me."

"Oh! I don't really know him that much."

"No kidding. You're the only woman so far that hasn't been entranced by Justin's... (Shudder)... looks."

"Yeah. I'm not into Justin, but that's a good thing because you would've been sent home."

"Oh... That's true."

"Yes. So, Noah. What should we talk about?"

"Well, I've noticed that you are acting strange. And it looks like that your hiding something... Takuyoshi, what's wrong?"

"(Sigh) I'll go get my camera." Takuyoshi sighed

She then walked back to her cabin, but came back out with a confused expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Noah asked

"My camera's gone. I can't find it."

"Really?"

"Yes, Noah. Really. So, I should tell you myself."

"Ok."

"Noah. (Sigh) I'm a masochist."

"A masochist? Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yes! I've already told Tyler about it but he may tell on the others!"

"Wait, Tyler already knew?"

"I told him right after Eva was sent home. I even showed him a video of what I did."

"A video? Do you have it?"

"No! It's on my camera and someone took it!"

"Why would someone took it?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Heather may be planning something."

"Heather? Why her?"

"Well, it's only a guess."

"I see. So, I'll see you later, Takuyoshi."

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Noah walked away, unaware of a certain member of The Screaming Gophers hiding from behind the cabin. She smiled once again as she held a camera. It was Takuyoshi's camera.

 _Earlier before_

 _Just right before Tyler came back, Heather snuck into The Killer Bass' cabin. She searched everywhere, until she found a camera that read: Takuyoshi's camera. She then found a video on the camera. Interested, she pressed the play button._

 _But when the video finished, she was shocked to say at least, but her face shifted to a cocky look as she smiled malevolently._

 _"So Takuyoshi loves pain... Hehe... Perfect." Heather said to herself. She held the camera and walked out of the cabin._

 **Confession - Sinister Intentions, Noah's plan.**

 **Takuyoshi - Now that Noah knows about my secret, I'm worried that he may tell everyone about it. (Sigh) Maybe I shouldn't tell them just yet.**

 **Noah - Hmm... So that's what she's worried about. She already told Tyler about her masochist side and she feared that he may tell everyone. (Sigh) That leaves me in a situation. Shall I convince Tyler to join my Alliance or let Tyler reveal her secret to everyone? Well, this can be difficult than I thought.**

 **Heather - (She was holding Takuyoshi's camera) Now that I've got Takuyoshi's camera, I'm so ready to humiliate her on National TV. Hehe... I'm so running this game.**

Takuyoshi walked back to her cabin, hopped on her bed, and fell asleep. _I'm worried about my secret. What if Tyler- No... he may never do that... never..._ Takuyoshi thought to herself

 **To Be Continued**

 **Episode 4 - Not Quite Famous**

* * *

 **Votes**

 **Noah - Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Owen, Justin (5 Votes)**

 **Justin - Trent, Gwen, Cody, Leshawna, Noah, Izzy (6 Votes)**

 **Eliminated: Justin**

 **Rank:**

 **21st: Justin**

 **22nd: Eva**

 **23rd: Courtney**

And so, Justin's out! Originally, Noah was expected to go home, but that may piss off some fans and Noah is one of the most popular characters in the franchise, so Noah is spared and Justin is out.

So, here's a sneak peek of Episode 4

 **Lindsay - Are we gonna see a musical? I love musicals. Especially the ones with singing and dancing**

 **Trent - Gwen! Saved you a seat.**

 **Heather - Where are you going?**

 **Gwen - Anywhere that's not here.**

 **Takuyoshi - I can't find my camera! Noah, do you know where it is?**

 **Noah - No... I don't, Takuyoshi. I'm sorry.**

 **Takuyoshi - I need to find my camera! It has something that I need to show you!**

 **Geoff - I'm gonna be on TV, man!**

 **Bridgette - You're already on TV, Geoff**

 **Geoff - Oh yeah! Hello out there dudes!**

 **Heather - Originally, I was going to dance for you. But instead, I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration.**

 **Gwen - She wouldn't!**

 **Takuyoshi - Hey! That's my camera!**

 **Heather - So, with words by Gwen, performance by me, enjoy. Okay, so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute. If they had custom-ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would have been McHotty!**

 **Cody - Wait, I don't play guitar**

 **Heather - I have one more piece left before I finish. It's about Takuyoshi. You people think that she's perfect... well, you're wrong! What I've got here is a video of Takuyoshi when she was thirteen!**

 **Duncan - Ooh... that's cold.**

 **Gwen - Takuyoshi, is this true? You're a masochist?**

 **Takuyoshi - I... Forget it! AHHHH! (She ran away, in tears)**

 **Tyler - Thanks a lot, guys! You made her cry!**

 **Ezekiel - Wait, you knew?**

 **Tyler - Yes! Of course I knew, even Noah knew!**

 **Heather - People thought I was mean to both Gwen and Takuyoshi. Whatever, all I needed were four votes against either Owen or Leshawna. Lindsay and Beth were easy, Izzy's just crazy, and Owen? Piece of cake.**

 **Noah - Takuyoshi, are you ok?**

 **Takuyoshi - No! It's awful! Heather! S-S-She took my camera! (Sniff) And because of her, everyone knows my secret!**

 **Noah - I'm so sorry. Had I found out earlier, Heather wouldn't humiliate you like that.**

 **Gwen - If that evil little cow thinks she's getting away with this, she has another thing coming.**

 **Episode 4: Not Quite Famous**

Well, next episode's is going to be one of the most dramatic episodes that I made in the fanfic's history. So, I'm gonna cut this short.

Read and review!


End file.
